


Caged Into The Brain

by KurtbastianJust



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/KurtbastianJust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has had a lingering feeling he's being watched since he was a child. What he doesn't realize is he's not wrong and Sebastian Smythe is the only one who knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

_**Caged Into The Brain -- PROLOGUE** _

****

 

_**"Did you forget me, I asked, to myself in front of the mirror. Or I was behind it. Either way, I wasn't there."** _

__

__

_People forgot how to laugh and sigh, show emotional sides,_

_their minds and their eyes tell endless and unknowing white lies._

_If the laughter was heard, people would cry._

_The screaming would bleed out and the people would die._

_Have you ever felt blood on your hands,_

_the people folding and laying limp in the sands?_

_I have. I feel it. It's death. It's not planned._

 

Aris pressed her hands to the cold plating of the fork. It was rounded, more spoon than fork so not to let others kill themselves or the people around them. Aris would never do that. She could never do that. She could never let it be known that a man was the reason she was there, not an illness or something that could be cured with multiple therapists and a mouth full of pills every half hour. No. A man made her belong here. She belonged around the people who thought today was tomorrow and yesterday was tomorrow as well. She belonged around the people who didn't understand that outside the four padded walls there was a world so vast and huge that no matter what they did they would always be seen as immaculate and tiny. Aris belonged here where she fit in. Her silence spoke volumes amongst the crowds of screams that made absolutely no sense in the slightest. She belonged there and no matter what people thought, Aris was comfortable as she ate from her Jell-o cup that he'd picked up from another persons plate. It was a zombie, one of the heavily medicated who didn't understand that the world was revolving while they were tiny specks on the surface whose existence did nothing to stop it or keep it going.

Aris understood the world, that emotions carried too much weight where as intelligence and reason carried too little. It took very little time for Aris to realize she was alone with all the other patients. That's what they were. Patients to the white walls, white covered scrubbed men, white floors, white skies. White pills. All the fucking white pills. It wasn't heaven, heaven wasn't a white, cloud-filled safe-haven. Aris was certain it wasn't even real.

Heaven was just a make believe happy place. That's all it was. A happy place for people who couldn't see reality.  The ground beneath their feet was a mixture of dirt and rocks, not happy little rainbows that had non-existent pots of gold at the ends. Aris understood why people found it necessary to believe. It took them away from all the bullshit pain.

"Arisson? It's your turn for psych." A nurse said and rested a soft hand on her back.

Ahh, the trip to another plane. It was time for Aris to sit in a large chair, close her eyes and dream of another world. A harder world. A world with a man, a world created in a mind not of her own. She was going to psych with Dr. Smythe. It was time for her to tell him of the man she dreamed about. She saw the world through his eyes, and Oh! How much more hard it was than her own.

Aris wasn't crazy. She was here because of a man. A man named Kurt Hummel.


	2. Chapter 1

Aris slipped down the halls humming gently to a song. "Because seven ate nine." A faint voice from the hallway whispered and she turned her head to look at one of the patients.

  
"What?"

  
"Why was six afraid of seven? Because seven eight nine. Get it?" The girl whispered, tone soft and quiet. Her eyes flicked over the wall and Aris's eyes followed the movement.

  
"W-What are you looking at?"

  
"Rome." She whispered, never drawing her eyes away from the cracks in the wall. "Go away now. You're annoying." The girl said and Aris took a step back, confused.

  
She walked into Doctor Smythe's office and sat down, befuddlement still clear on her face. "Why was six afraid of seven?" Sebastian eyed her curiously as he flipped his notebook open.

  
"Because seven eight nine. Have you talked to Felicia lately?"

  
"No. I heard her talking to Rome in a wall." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

  
"Explain that to me. Rome in a wall?"

  
"She saw Rome. Who am I not to believe her? Do you know any jokes, Doctor Smythe?"

  
"Sure... uhm... A pirate walks into a bar, and he's got a steering wheel sticking out of his pants. The bartender sees him and asks, "Hey, what's that steering wheel doing there?" The pirate says, "Aaarrrr, it's steerin' me balls!""

  
"I think it's 'arrr, it's drivin' me nuts." Aris said softly with a grin.

  
"Right, but it would be impressive to have a testicular steering apparatus, don't you think?" Aris smiled and leaned forward. "Why does Felicia not have any hair? Is she dying?"

  
"No. She has too much going on in her head to care about her hair. Now, how did last night go after dinner. I heard there was a bit of a scuffle?" Sebastian asked and Aris shrugged.

  
"I didn't pay attention. H-He's happy, you know? Kurt. He was happy last night."

  
Sebastian tapped his pen to his lip. "Happy about what?"

  
"He had a good date. The sex wasn't perfect but he kind of liked that. The guy paid, showed up on time and everything. He wore a tie." Sebastian nodded as he listened. "Oh! And--"

  
***

  
Kurt laughed. It was an uncommon sound. He didn't do it a lot as of late. But the date really was going well. "So... I walked you to your building door... but I still feel like all the way from here to your apartment door is war territory. I should at least walk you that far. What if someone is in a mugging mood?"

  
Kurt blushed, shaking his head. "You're ridiculous... But okay." He smiled and took the males hand once more, leading him up the stairs to his apartment door. "There. You've walked me to your door."

  
"I have. But... your bedroom door! There could be a stray dog in your house and no one is there to defend you! You're much too perfect to be mauled by a dog!"

  
"Adam, I live on the third floor with painted over windows. How in the hell is a stray dog going to get i-- Mmph!" Lips pressed to lips and Kurt craved it. He craved more of the sensation as Adam pinned him to the door, hands frantically searching for buttons and zippers and a door handle. They fell into the living room, Kurt crawling back until he hit the couch and Adam followed, both panting and excited.

  
"See? No dog." Kurt growled and reached to Adam, bringing him back in for another kiss.

  
***

  
"Alright Aris. I get the picture. What happened this morning?"

  
"The coffeeshop got his order wrong. He's mad at someone. I'm not sure who. But I think they messed something up of his. Pictures? Clothes? I can't remember. It was messy whatever it was. He was mad, but he just needs to cool down."

  
Sebastian looked at his coffee cup and hummed. "Did you see who he was mad at?"

  
"No... he never looks at his face. He's afraid to. It's four, sir. May I go to recess now?"

  
Sebastian sighed and nodded. "Read something good, Arisson."

  
"Always, Doc! I finished Return of The King last night. Cried my eyes out." Sebastian laughed and shook his head before picking up his coffee cup and tossing it away.


End file.
